Reasons Of Doubt
by Loner72
Summary: One day several strangers enter Tsuna residence and refuse to give him an explanation to why they're inside of his house. Just who are these strangers? And why are they inside of Tsuna house?


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>People who are; bullied, abused and hated by their own family all the time, tend to feel useless, pathetic and sorrow. This makes people lose hope and their sanity as well, but for some people they don't lose hope. They still believe that something good will happen to them.<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi is one of the many few who believes in that he knows one day someone will come and make his life better. Will that dream ever come true for him? Or will it be an unwished piece of hope.

Tsuna lives by himself because his family doesn't want him near them at all. They believe that he is just bad luck. So, they sent him out on his own, but even so, they still give him money every month. Tsuna is to live on his own even without his parents being near by him.

But one night, his peaceful and quiet life is about to change.

"Eto what should I do now? I've clean the dishes and everything else so now what? I could probably get a book and read it with some tea," Tsuna thinks about this he is in deep thought but then he hears the doorbell. The first thing that Tsuna thought is 'don't open it' but who ever is at the door kept pushing the door bell.

So, Tsuna walks slowly to the door and opens it up once he opens it six people just walked in and Tsuna don't even invite them in.

"Kora! This is a nice place!" The blonde man with a camouflage outfit, came in looking at the place he took a seat on the couch and started to get comfortable.

"Yeah, the great and mighty Skull-Sama can get use to this," The male named Skull did the same actions as what the other male had did.

"I guess it's a good place maybe I can make a near by lab around here," The green head male examine the place carefully and cautiously as if he thought something would jump out on him.

"We're so sorry if we have disturbed your peace, I hope you can forgive us," The black-haired male apologized to Tsuna and walked passed him. Now Tsuna is in disbelief, several people had just came in his house and they were getting comfortable in his house, without his permission.

"Who are you? And why are you in my house?" The males looked at Tsuna some smiled, some just glared at him, Tsuna had this feeling of unease about the strangers. He could not explain it, but there was something about them that made him think that they're dangerous.

"Kora! It's none of you business," The blonde replied rudely to Tsuna, "We're here for a certain reason and you should stay out of _our_ business," He then turned around and continue to glance around the house.

"I would also agree with this idiot. You need to rethink your questions, well I should expect this from someone like you, since you're a human while our intelligence are at different levels," The green male fixed his glasses and his eyes landed on Tsuna. The could not make it into words, but there was something about Tsuna, he had a type of aura that made him unique. The male was going to examine further until the brunette spoke.

"What do you mean by that? I have no idea what you're saying and I have the right to ask any question I pleased. This is my house and you should respect that," Tsuna didn't know where that spike of bravery came from, but apparently this guys really pissed him off.

"I do not have to explain myself," The green male just simply ignore Tsuna and did not answer his question.

"I am sorry about that. You see they can be stubborn sometimes, I'm Fon it's nice to meet you," Fon place a hand out and Tsuna took it, "Might I ask what is your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, and it is nice to meet you too," Tsuna thought Fon seemed like the only polite one here instead of the others. Tsuna did not want to ask this question, but his curiosity has gotten the better of him.

"Fon, can you tell me why are you guys here? It's just that normally no one would be at my house, especially at this time of night," Tsuna waited for Fon answer, he really wanted to know why they are here.

"Well, w-.." Fon was cut off by another male in the room.

"Don't you dare say anything Fon," Tsuna and Fon adverted their eyes from each other and turned to the source of the voice, which belong to the young male with a suit that consist of; a black tie, yellow undershirt, black pants and a black fedora with a yellow tie around it, "That boy over there doesn't need to know anything, it's none of of his business just like what the other two said earlier."

"Reborn, please overthink this, we should at least give him an explanation of why we are here," Fon tried to reason with the male named Reborn, but he knew that no matter how many times he tries to convince him, Reborn will always say no.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi, but I cannot tell you, however, I can tell you this we're bonded to this place and we won't be leaving anytime soon," Fon bow to Tsuna as if he was saying: I'm sorry, Tsuna could not help, but feel even more curious about this.

"It's ok Fon, I don't mind since I'm the only one living in this house, I do not mind," Truth be told Tsuna really doesn't mind having Fon over he seems like a nice person to him, but the others are different, he guess he'll have to deal with them.

Tsuna decided to allow them to stay at his house and while they stay he promise to find out just what are they hiding from him.


End file.
